Second Chances
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Takes place after fanfics 'Hope' and 'Out of the Woods.' Azalea and Asthar arrive at Lazulis, attending Calista's birthday, but Arganan and Asthar end up transforming again, with a threat for all of Lazulis. Azalea will help out, but Arganan and Asthar both soon becoming rivals for her might be a distraction...or give the three of them second chances at their relationships.


**Author note: I do not own The Last Story, but I DO own my OC.**

**This takes place after the fanfic 'Hope,' and 'Hope' takes place after the fic 'Out of the Woods,' so if you haven't read either of them, please do so before reading this fic, otherwise you won't understand what the heck is going on. Also, this is a birthday present for zgirl16, so I hope you like it! XD**

**Warning: Violence, AstharxOCxArganan, Therilista**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Second Chances<em>**

* * *

><p><em>There is much error being done. When error rises, those who believe to be cured from their nocturnal forms will rise and transform, search out the wrongdoing and set it right again. That is the only way that the nocturnal forms of those wishing to be cured will be balanced within them, put completely under their control to use freely. For as long as such wrongdoing exists, there will still be times when the transformations take control...even outside the time of night.<em>

"..."

"..."

"...Azalea? Azalea?"

Azalea blinked as she turned to look to General Asthar, who pushed a lock of black hair from her face.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, doing her best to listen to him above the murmuring crowds of nobles.

Today, here in Lazulis Castle, Lady Calista Arganan's twenty-first birthday was being celebrated. Azalea and Asthar had only arrived in Lazulis the day before when they were informed of this, prompting the both of them to run around Lazulis and try to find good clothes as quickly as possible. Azalea, in her honest opinion, disliked going to balls, but Count Arganan was there and also his niece and all. Besides, it would be rude to arrive in Lazulis after Count Arganan sent her countless letters and not go see him, right?

Asthar looked to Azalea with concern. "You were staring off into space. Are you alright?"

Azalea nodded. "Yeah..I just thought I heard someone other than you. Must be the wine, I think."

Asthar looked around. "Perhaps I could get you a glass of water-"

That was when Sir Therius walked over to them, his expression calm but some concern reflecting in his eyes.

"Miss Azalea, General-"

Asthar turned to Sir Therius. "Therius. I am no General anymore. Asthar is just fine." He spoke slowly.

The younger man bit his lower lip, looking downwards for a moment. "My apologies." The white knight bowed slightly before looking to the both of them. "Count Arganan wishes to see the both of you at the balcony just outside of the Ballroom. Alone."

"I see..." Asthar looked to Azalea. "I wonder what he wishes to talk about."

Azalea looked to Therius. "We'll be there."

Therius nodded, before walking away to resume his post, surveying the crowds of people in the Ballroom. Azalea and Asthar, meanwhile, made their way to the balcony.

Count Arganan turned to face them quietly, his clothes and appearance in general as neat as it usually was. However, Asthar noticed Arganan's one eye. Last time he'd seen it, it held a more somber expression, but...there was more of a spark, a little flame of...hunger? Longing? Asthar wasn't sure, but it made him feel on edge, wanting to hold Azalea close and be on guard.

Arganan was no man who would be so foolish to pursue someone after they were already taken, though. Asthar knew that. Azalea confirmed with Asthar that she made it clear with Arganan that she had absolutely no romantic interest in Arganan at all.

So why was Asthar feeling threatened in Arganan's presence...?

"Miss Azalea, Mr. Asthar." Count Arganan spoke quietly. "I thought I'd thank you both for helping in curing me of my nocturnal form."

Azalea blinked in surprise. "Why thank us? I mean, Therius and Calista were the ones that chanted the spell to get you back to normal, right?"

"True, but..." Arganan looked to Azalea. "If you hadn't given the location of where the book containing the spell was, it would have taken us far longer. Lazulis would be in even more of an upset than now. Because of you doing that, things are more restored than if you didn't. And..."

He took a deep breath, making complete eye contact with Azalea. "When you and I were speaking together, Azalea, the advice you gave me...I needed it. You didn't just restore some order back to the people of Lazulis while helping Asthar get back to normal, but you restored the relationship I had with my niece. I don't know how I can thank you for that."

Azalea wasn't quite sure of how to respond to that. Both Asthar and Arganan could tell, and the three were awkwardly silent. Azalea thankfully broke the silence after a moment.

"You don't...have to thank me."

"But I should." Arganan insisted. "If you hadn't given me that advice, Calista would be much unhappily wed to Jirall and things would have been worse once I was cursed to my Bastet form. She might not have even bother returning me to normal."

Azalea frowned. "I don't think she'd be that coldhearted to do-"

That was when Asthar let out a pained noise, the sound of something cracking. Azalea turned to look to Asthar, who was looking to his own hands. The nature mage's eyes widened.

"What the..."

There was dark brown fur growing on the back of Asthar's hands. He let out a grunt of pain (or was it a growl?), holding his head in both hands.

Arganan walked closer to Asthar hesitantly, trying to take a closer look. "Are you...?"

Asthar looked up at Arganan. "B-black hair." He whispered, pained by what was happening to him.

Arganan grabbed a few strands of his own hair, his one eye widening in disbelief as its usual blondeness was transitioning to darker, darker shades. "Azalea...?" He started slowly, looking to the nature mage. "Wh-what's going on!? You said that this shouldn't be happening after we used the spell-" He then let out a snarl, his face contorted into pain. He

"That's what the book said!" Azalea shouted back, unable to take her eyes off both men. She looked just as surprised and panicked as them. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself softly, watching them both transform.

Clothes ripped as pained cries turned animalistic pierced the air. Soon enough, a Bastet and a Werewolf were both gazing at Azalea.

The nature mage swallowed. "I..." She started, but the words died in her throat. She wasn't sure what to say, or what to do.

That was when a few Lazulis Knights appeared, drawing their swords as soon as they saw the transformed Asthar and Arganan. "It's-"

"Wait!" Azalea forced herself to stand inbetween the knights and her transformed companions/friends/lovers/friends. "They're not harmful! I think..."

_"Stay your blades."_

Azalea blinked, turning to see the Werewolf looking to the Lazulis Knights. Its mouth wasn't open to speak, so Azalea guessed it must be telepathy. But it was in Asthar's voice.

_"Count Arganan and I mean no harm, and...as it seems we are able to control our transformations to an extent. No need to worry."_

Azalea blinked in surprise. "Wait...you can talk?"

The Bastet nodded. _"Yes," _Arganan managed, _"We can talk. This wasn't possible during the previous times we've transformed. It's different. But at least we can control ourselves."_

"Okay, good." She turned to the knights, glaring at them. "If any of you go around yelling about your Count and a past Supreme General transforming into beasts I'll personally hang you all for causing mass panic. Got it?"

The knights nodded, quickly going back to their posts.

Arganan groaned. _"Azalea...did you have to threaten them?"_

Azalea sighed, turning to Arganan. "I suppose I could have done better. Sorry."

Asthar chuckled slightly. _"It's fine, Azalea. At least they won't be going around and telling anyone. It's best that we minimize the amount of people knowing of this-otherwise there will be panic among the masses, and I don't think today would be a good time for anyone panicking."_

Azalea smiled slightly at this. "Thank you..." She then tried to think. "Wait...I'm just wondering, don't your transformations...uh, you turn back by morning, right?"

Asthar nodded. _"Yes."_

"Which means we have approximately six to eight hours of waiting. I hope you can both be patient."

Arganan did not look amused at that.

* * *

><p><em>"In all damnation I hate this part after transforming-!"<em>

Azalea, Calista and Therius were waiting outside Count Arganan's room, having teleported both Bastet and Werewolf there so that they could transform back to normal without anyone else seeing. Azalea had explained to Therius and Calista that since Asthar's and Arganan's clothes were torn when they were transforming, it was likely that they were both going to be in the nude once they got back to normal, hence why they were waiting outside with fresh clothes ready for them.

_"Er..."_ Asthar started, _"do you have anything I could use for-"_

Arganan groaned._ "There is no way you would fit in my clothes, Asthar. Here-"_

_"What!? I only get a pillow-"_

_"This is my room we're in! Better a secure pillow than a ripped up blanket from all the times I transformed! Ugh, I went through so many easily-ripped bedsheets that Calista eventually gave up and just decided to replace them after I went back to normal..."_

Azalea coughed a bit, knocking on the door. "Uh, are you guys okay?"

_"Oh, we're fine. Excellent." _Arganan seethed.

_"Is that sarcasm?" _Asthar asked, confusion lacing his voice.

_"Of course it is!" _The older man snapped back.

Calista was blushing with embarassment as she continued to listen, and Azalea was also sure that Therius was blushing as well, though he did a slightly better job of hiding it. The nature mage sighed, turning to Calista.

"They shouldn't have been transforming back into their beastly forms. It shouldn't be possible after you used the spell." She frowned. "I should take a look at that book again. Maybe there was a catch to the spell."

Therius frowned, concern overtaking his expression. "Whatever it is, we should look into it. I have a feeling there has to be a reason why they transformed like that, and it's more complicated than we think..."

As they were talking, a figure moved through the shadows, walking away after listening to them.


End file.
